


Exercise

by hitori10



Series: Sweetheart [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Levi says thick thighs save lives, M/M, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transgender Eren, slight weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: Eren noticed that he was getting a little chubby around his tummy; so he decides to get back into the gym. Luckily for him, his fiance is more than willing to help him get back in shape.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Sweetheart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I was walking home from the gym and this idea popped into my head.

Exercise

* * *

It had recently come to Eren's attention that...

...he was getting a little pudgy around his tummy.

Now, this normally didn't bother him until he had come face to face with this issue regarding how his clothes fit.

The adorable purple sweater Levi had gotten him a year ago felt a little tight around his stomach.

He had such a devastated look on his face when he glanced into the mirror.

And it was one of his favorite sweaters too!

Eren pouted, glaring down at his tummy.

Sure, he might be putting in extra hours at the cafe testing new baked goods, eating a pastry or two during lunch, and the occasional ice cream bar after dinner here at home.

Okay, when he thought about it, he sure did have a lot of sweets.

Which can easily trace to the reason why he's getting a tiny bit chubby.

Maybe he should ask Levi for some help.

The man had abs he could easily spend licking for hours.

Strong arms that could hold him up against a wall and-

_Okay, down boy._

Letting out a sigh, the brunet changed into a larger sweater and went into the living room to wait for his fiance to get home from work.

* * *

"Hey Lee, am I getting kinda round in my tummy area?"

Levi paused, setting his fork down. "Now, why do you think that sweetheart?"

Eren pushed his chair back, stood up and pointed to his stomach, "Look, I got a little pouch going."

His fiance looked down, biting back to coo he nearly let out.

Sure, Eren might be right in saying he was getting a little round, but he thought he looked as beautiful as the day he met him.

"Sweetheart, you know I'll love you no matter how you look."

Resisting the urge to blush at the comment, Eren pouted, "I don't like it, Lee. Would you mind training me for a bit?"

Levi smiled, "Of course sweetheart. I'll make sure I don't push you too hard."

Eren placed his hands on his hips, "No, sir. You'll train me just like one of your students."

His fiance looked apprehensive, "Are you sure? You know I push those dumbass kids passed their limits a lot."

"I'll be fine Lee!" Eren pumped his fist, "I can do it!"

* * *

" _Oh my god I'm dying._ "

Eren panted heavily, sweating dripping from his forehead, and his legs completely numb.

His fiance made good on his word, he was not holding back.

Levi crouched down beside him, the brunet still struggling to control his breathing, nearly laying down on the mat, "Remember to take deep breaths threw your nose. It'll help you calm down faster."

The brunet knew that the love of his life was tough as a personal trainer, but he didn't think he was this tough.

"Can we take a break?" He eventually asked after several minutes of taking deep breaths.

"Of course. We'll use this as an opportunity to stretch."

Eren nearly moaned in despair, thinking he would be able to lay back on the cool ground.

But alas, he and his fiance were not on the same page.

* * *

"Remember sweetheart, follow the exact form we practiced. You can risk injuring yourself if you don't be careful."

"G-Gotcha." Eren called out as he lowered himself into a squat, letting out a loud exhale as he raised himself back up.

The brunet was so focused on his form in the mirror in front of him, he didn't know that Levi was biting his bottom lip.

* * *

Levi...let out many distressed noises within his head.

Just how the hell did his fiance get more attractive?!

Holy shit have you seen his rear?

Most days, Levi wakes up with his hands naturally there.

Because let's be honest here, the day he asked out his sweetheart on a date was the day that ass was his.

And fuck, did you see his thighs?

He never quite understood the internet's obsession with thighs; kind of seemed like a weird thing to get turned on by in his young, ignorant opinion.

But now he is an enlightened individual, a man of culture, and he's seen the light of god.

What's that light?

It's Eren thick thighs.

And holy fuck, do they save lives.

Perhaps he could convince Eren to wear some thigh highs?

* * *

From across the gym, Petra, Hanji, and Erwin all stood and watched as Levi shamelessly ogled his fiance.

"How long until this idiot realizes he's basically undressing Eren with his eyes?"

Hanji cackled loudly, her cup of water nearly falling out of her hand if not for Erwin taking it from her.

"I'd say about a couple minutes. It seems his sweetheart has gained the attention of others as well." The blonde gestured to some interested men and women who stopped their own workouts to stare at Eren's rear.

Petra winced, "Poor bastards. They won't know what hit em."

* * *

Levi knows he's a lucky man.

His fiance is wonderful person, has a good job, friends, although annoying, and a loving family.

Of course, he knows he can also be a jealous and protective person as well.

Especially when it comes to his sweetheart.

So when he finds himself in Daily Haven cafe some days later, he can't help but notice some...unpleasant attention on his love.

Now, it's no secret Eren is a fucking lovely person, pretty green eyes, soft skin and fluffy brown hair.

He's the whole fucking package deal of perfection.

The tall male grits his teeth as he noticed some scum openly ogling his fiance.

* * *

"Yo, Ren."

Eren looks up from the cake he was busy putting on display, and smiled, "Hey, Annie. What's up?"

Annie leans against the counter, casually looking around the cafe, "You better tell your fiance over there to calm the fuck down. Looks like he's gonna gut a few of your patrons."

The brunet's eyebrows raised up in surprise, "What? No he won't."

Smirking, she gestured with her head to the left where his fiance was busy glaring daggers into many patrons, both male and female.

He began to grow a little wary, "Okay, he might. But what reason does he have?"

Ah, Eren, you sweet summer child you.

"Pardon my language Ren, but uh, damn boy you thicc."

Her icy blue eyes wandered down to his thighs and bottom.

Flushing under the gaze, Eren pouted, "I'm not that. Lee is helping me in the gym burn this extra tummy fat."

Annie gave him a deadpan look, "But he's fucking bulking up your thighs and ass. That's gonna make you look fit and most importantly, thicc." She held the letter c longer at the end making him more embarrassed.

"Please, everyone here knows that I'm engaged to him."

"Excuse me."

The brunet smiled as a customer came up, "How can I help you?"

Annie muttered under her breath, "Not everyone apparently."

* * *

"I was just gonna say you look so fucking pretty. Do you...perhaps want to go out with me Saturday night?"

Levi is a man with...a horrifying temper.

He's never actually physically yelled or hurt someone, he much prefers to alleviate said anger beating up a boxing punching bag.

Seems like his punching bag will be an actual person this time.

Getting up from his seat, he watched as his adorable fiance frantically waved his hands, trying to let the poor bastard down.

Levi himself however is not so kind.

Standing right behind the guy, he clears his throat, "Sorry, but he's engaged to me."

"Oh yeah? And how do I know if you're good enough..." The guy's voice trailed off, obviously not having expected to look up at quite the intimidating male before him.

Levi nearly broke out laughing at how the guy was staring at him, frightened.

The scar that ran through his right eye, three scars visible through the collar of his shirt, some running along his arms, and his natural resting bitch face.

Breaking out of his stupor, the guy stuttered out, "S-Sorry." Then practically ran back to his seat.

Eren glared at his fiance, "Lee."

"Not even sorry."

* * *

In the back, Mikasa leaned against her girlfriend as she laughed, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Annie's shoulders were shaking as she laughed.

Having Levi be overprotective and jealous was always entertaining to watch.

* * *

"Hey Lee?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Annie called me thick today in the cafe. Do you think I am?" Eren bit his bottom lip, shyly looking up at his fiance.

Levi looked at his straight in the eye, "Is that a real fuckin question? Cause love, you thicc as hell."

Eren groaned, burying his face in his teddy bear, his voice muffled, "I don't see how that's a good thing."

His fiance felt his lips curl up into a grin, a very particular glint in his eyes, "Well, come with me to the bedroom and I'll show you it's a good thing."

* * *

Several hours later found Eren panting into the mattress on his tummy.

The brunet was perfectly sated while his fiance was leaning against the headboard.

Levi let his eyes wander down to Eren's thighs and rear.

Muttering under his breath, voice full of approval, "Boy, you thicker than a bowl of oatmeal."

Such are the ways of a man of culture.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, Levi isn't wrong now is he? 
> 
> twitter-@erenlevijeager  
> tumblr-erenlevijeager


End file.
